Cleaning
by ithasgottentootedious
Summary: Fang/Iggy This is funny.


Hey… This is my first ever story. And my first ever slash. So PLEASE no flames. Especially not on my writing.

Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride you would know. Suddenly there would be a lot of Mylan and a whole bunch of Figgy pudding. If you catch my drift.

"FANG! Get your ass in this room right now!" Iggy yelled, fuming. "Ahh. What did I do this time?" a tall, dark haired boy asked as he walked in. "Clean this room!" the slightly shorter blonde Iggy said, still slightly fuming.

In all certainty the room was trashed, but how would Iggy know that? Iggy is _**BLIND**_! "Iggy how can you tell if it's trashed?" Fang asked, curious. "It just feels…. Different. And I tripped over your shirt." Iggy finished off the multi-sentence with a smirk. "Oh. How did you know it was mine? It could have been yours just as easily." Fang replied, angry at being accused of something he actually knew to be true.

"Well, if I recall correctly, I do not wear black 'Five Finger Death Punch' shirts," Iggy answered. Fang had gotten said T-shirt from a concert Max's mom had paid for for Fang's birthday. "Fine. But you have to help me." Fang said, grudgingly. "Why do I have to help you clean your half of the room?" Iggy whined. "Come on Igs!" Fang urged.

In the end, after a wrestling match or two, Iggy agreed to helping Fang, mostly to get out of the choke hold Fang had him in, which was crushing his wings. "All Right!" Fang shouted when Iggy agreed. Iggy sighed as he got up out of where he sat, realizing he had been sitting on Fang's lap for about a minute without noticing.

If you asked Iggy, he was totally strait. Same for Fang. But, both had a dark deep secret. They had feelings for one another. Not that they would tell each other. Ever. At least never on purpose.

The floor in the boys' room was hardwood. You know the kind you constantly slide your socks on. That floor {love hardwood!}. Being blind, hardwood was hard for Iggy. He had fallen many times before on this very floor. This time, he fell directly on top of Fang. Their foreheads hit together, but not their lips. Iggy could hear and feel Fang's breath on his face. Fang just couldn't resist. He kissed the smaller blond right on the lips.

Iggy tasted like peppermint. The Christmas kind that Fang loved. But something differed from the Christmas peppermint. Something that was oh-so-Iggy.

Fang tasted like dark chocolate. The kind that Iggy shaved into his chocolate ice cream just for the flavor. There was a little bit of a flavor that Iggy didn't recognize but soon saw it to be _Fang._

Before things got any more heated, Fang pulled back. Iggy almost whined in protest, but stopped himself. "I am _SO _sorry Iggy! I shouldn't-" Fang started. Iggy had interrupted him with lips on Fang's own. This kiss was different. This wasn't a clumsy kiss.

This kiss –THIS KISS- made Fang's mouth water even more. This kiss was Iggy's tong in his mouth. This kiss was his tong in Iggy's mouth. This kiss was Iggy's hand up his shirt. This kiss was brilliant.

A sudden noise distracted Fang. He identified it as a moan. Iggy moaning. Fang lost it. He kissed Iggy hard as he flipped them over. Iggy suddenly rolled his body beneath Fang, making Fang moan also. It was a good thing no one else was home. They all went to the movies. Movies depressed Iggy, and Fang had better things to do. And for right now one of those things was Iggy.

Iggy suddenly pulled back. Fang _DID _whine in protest. "_IGGY!,_" Fang whined, brow scrunched. "Fang, we have to clean." Iggy relied waving a finger. Fang replied with a brief hard, brief, kiss. "Fine," Fang said. Fang cleaned the room faster than Iggy thought humanly possible. Though being a not completely human bird kid probably helped.

"Okay… Nicely done." Iggy said, right before he was trampled onto his bed by a Fang who was obviously eager to be in bed with him. Fang placed his lips on Iggy's with a tad bit of unnecessary roughness. Not that Iggy cared. As long as Fang was kissing him, he didn't care about anything.

POV Thingy Changes

When Max returned home, she expected to hear at least a greeting from Iggy. But instead heard a noise she couldn't really place.

"Hello?" Max asks. "Angel. Where are the guys?" Max asked her mind reading six year old. "In their room," Angel replied. She didn't say what they were doing. She would leave that to Max finding out.

About half way down the hall Max identified the noise. '_Moaning' _Max thought as she stepped towards the room.

POV Thingy Changes

Iggy had just gotten Fangs shirt off when Max got home. He pretended not to notice; knowing Fang didn't hear as well as he did over the moans coming out of the two of them. Fang, In turn, unbuttoned Iggy's shirt and threw it off.

They were still kissing fiercely when Max opened the door. They stopped when she faux coughed, obviously uncomfortable.

"What were you two doing?" Max asked, edgy. They were now in the living room, Fang and Iggy on the couch and Max in the chair across from them. Fang had his arm around Iggy's shoulder, and Iggy was leaning into Fang. Max was sitting slightly forward, obviously not comfortable.

Iggy suddenly laughed. Fang laughed with him, knowing what he was thinking. No he wasn't a creepy little mind reader like Angel, Fang just knows his Iggy. "What? What's funny?" Max said, suddenly angry.

Though his laughter, Iggy answered, "We were cleaning."

Hopefully my Figgy fans enjoyed my Figgy-ness with pride. Reviews are gems and good reviews are gold! I love funny reviews too. Kk. Now I'm rambling. So enjoy my other fics too. No flames please! Love to those who can review well!


End file.
